It is well known in the art to provide one or more valves to a combustion chamber of an engine for operatively administering a charge of air or fuel-air mixture into the combustion chamber and also for facilitating one or more products of combustion to exit the combustion chamber. An example of such a valve includes a poppet valve that is disposed, at least in part, within a valve guide portion of a cylinder head associated with the engine. Such poppet valves typically consist of an elongated stem that extends into a valve body by means of a tapered portion.
German Patent DE 29 23 720 discloses a valve having a valve stem. The valve stem is configured to carry a head closure disc via two or more bracket-shaped curved portions. These curved portions bridge a laterally open hollow space between a lower end of the stem and the disc. The curved portions may curve downwards away from the stem and extend further down towards the disc in axial direction. The disc may have a conical contour extending upward into the space. The disc, the stem and the curved portions may be formed as an integral component.
However, an ever increasing demand in the performance and power density of engines has been compelling manufacturers of engines to re-conceptualize the design of engine components, particularly, in the design and performance of valves incorporated for use in the engines. Accordingly, manufacturers of engine components have been undertaking efforts in developing various engine components including, but not limited to, valves so that the developed engine components are rendered with improved structural and performance characteristics for improving the overall performance and power density of the engines.